Mobius High Ryu edition
by Tj Kido
Summary: This is to one of my friends I guess you can say its my oc's story half of whats happening before he gets to Mobius High where so happens so many things are going on at once.
1. The Arrivel

Mobius High – Ryu Chapter 1

Me: I do not own sonic or his pals just Ryu the echidna, Black Fang The demonic hedgehog and White Fang the angelic hedgehog.

Ryu: Please enjoy.

Black Fang: Oh and please no bad comments.

~ Enter Ryu! ~

As I sat at my family's funeral I see my uncle Black Fang a demonic hedgehog that was red with jet black markings and My Uncle White Fang a angelic hedgehog that was snow white with ice blue markings My colors themselves where gray with red markings. They both lived in the same city I had to choose who I wanted to live. Since my uncle Black Fang worked at the school I would be going to plus I get to rarely see him I picked him but I soon realized I have both Demonic and angelic I was going to be a freshmen in high school being 14 although I did hear rumors about my parents while I was packing my stuff making sure I had everything for my room at my new home. My uncle White Fang well he was going to the high school as well he is only 17 but already had a full time job as a beta tester for a gaming place.

"You ready Ryu?" asked Black Fang gently. Black Fang was one of the schools fighting teachers he protected the students from danger and sometimes from the teachers from the wrong judgments.

"Yeah… it's going to be odd not being here though maybe I should grab my claymore just in case." I replied grabbing it on the guard it had a slot for a chaos emerald or a dark emerald it seems to only react when they are near.

While in the lobby of the airport I see three men pointing guns at the store clerks I pull on my uncle's shirt as he reached for a metallic item in his pocket I took a look like a pen although it was his scythe just in case I summoned my claymore if things got out of hand it started to reacted at one of the gun people a dark emerald around his neck the other two were scared.

I rushed at the one with the dark emerald around his neck slashing only at the necklace since my family could control the raw power of the dark emeralds it was safer in my hands for the time being or in my uncle Black Fang's vault that he has hidden.

I saw my claymore glow a dark yellow wondering why it was doing that as I looked it faded away was the dark emerald the yellow one I could not tell since I was preoccupied with getting something to eat one of the store owners gave me a reward for saving him on the house I got some good free pizza.

"Ryu come on we need to get on the plane on time I have work and your transfer papers to do in the morning while I am eating during lunch I would like to get most of it done so that way you can start on Saturday." My uncle Black Fang called out to me placing the metal pen that turned into a scythe back into his upper right chest pocket.

"I am hurrying." I muffled as I caught up since I didn't haven't un summon my claymore yet I was eating one handed luckily I still had my bags with me.

As we started our 12 hour flight back to the city my uncles lived at I managed to fall asleep really well since the death of my parents being glad that I have caring uncles I dreamed about what could be possible to the seat to my right my uncle Black Fang was working on the paper work and to my left my uncle White Fang was playing on his 3D NDS with a few titles that don't come out until next Christmas.

"Ryu we are here." My uncle White Fang said gently shaking me wake or trying to at the most part.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled not wanting to get up on my own it was still dark out I couldn't realized how much sleep I missed out on of the pass three days enough that when we landed it shocked me awake yawning I got up to get my bags.

"Your Big stuff will be delivered tomorrow my car is parked near the parking garage since that spot is the best and I got White Fang early so we could get a good parking place." Black Fang said with a small smile on his face oddly enough that small smile kept me from felling down my dad always said my uncle Black Fang knew how to cheer someone up even though it might be the right way.

As we get to White Fang's house the two of them started talking about his grades in his schooling my uncle Black Fang was real worried because if uncle White Fang didn't graduate on time he could lose his job and uncle Black Fang didn't want that to happened to him so when uncle white fang got dropped off at his house I got in the front seat of the car.

"White Fang has his licenses yet his car is still in the shop I wonder why?" Black Fang asked himself out loud it was hard to believe that my uncle Black Fang was the best fighter in that school as a teacher but hopefully this school would be better than my old one but this time I have someone there to look out for me this time around I hope that it won't cause him any trouble to keep an eye out for me while he is working.

That morning my uncle Black Fang wakes me up getting me used to my new sleeping schedule that I would have to be on I look at the clock it was 5 in the morning I groaned getting up heading to the shower humming to myself hoping the day will be good but today I get to see my new school for the first time but I still needed to be in uniform luckily my uncle Black Fang ordered mine online right after the funeral was over with.

After my shower I got dressed in my new School uniform it fit perfectly on me with room to grow I headed down stairs looking around smiling smelling the food Eggs and Bacon it was really good to smell because the bacon itself was maple smoked and man it was cooking good.

"Morning there." Uncle Black Fang waved at me I still couldn't believe it how fast my uncle was on the draw on his scythe my dad told me stories about that but to see it in action was amazing who knew that there could be so much speed in one person besides the famous Sonic the hedgehog.

"Morning uncle Black Fang." I replied with a smile coming down setting in a chair with my sketch pad sketching a rose wrapped around a sword again I had a dream but didn't know what it meant yet the same dream even before I left to live with my uncle a sign of some sort but of what I want to know so bad now.

Me: Well that's if for now got to leave something for you to think on about what's going to happen next.

Ryu: Aw man…. I wonder what my new school is going to be like.

Black Fang: Have a good time!


	2. Ryu's first day

**~ Ryu's First Day! ~**

**Me: I do not own sonic and his friends, or my friend's OC.**

**Ryu: My first day at Mobius High I wonder how it is going to be?**

**Black Fang: Tj only owns Ryu, White Fang, and myself… please comment in a nice fashion.**

**White Fang: We are having Sonic the hedgehog here and Tj's friend's OC Jade here the four of us give the proper rights to their owners.**

**My uncle Black Fang and I are on our way to Mobius high with my nerves on high. My uncle told me about a sword play club and he himself was the coach of the club.**

"**Uncle Black Fang I am kind of nervous…" I spoke with a hint of my nervousness was written all over my face.**

** "You will be fin Ryu." Black Fang spoke in a half sleep tone his body was used to the summer vacation.**

**As we got to the high school I saw a fight was under way as soon as my uncle parked the car I ran out only to see the world famous Sonic the hedgehog fighting against Metal Sonic.**

**As I jumped in to stop the fight I summoned my claymore sword using it to break up the fight with one swing releasing a wave of chaos energy to make a gap in between the two parties.**

"**The bell is about to ring for classes to start…" I said in a very firm voice not liking fights to start on the first day I arrived to this school. **

**Sure enough the bell rings for the first period block to start luckily I had my uncle Black Fang as my first half block for World History class.**

"**I would like ya'll to give a warm welcome to my nephew and your new class mate Ryu." Black Fang told the class in a gentle yet firm tone.**

**I was sitting next to the purple hedgehog that was in the fight before school had even started as I started to wonder why I hear my uncle talking to me.**

"**Ryu why not introduce yourself to the class." Black Fang spoke in a better tone then this morning when it started.**

**I stood up at my desk "I am Ryu I like to draw; I also like t o practice my sword play at my uncle's place." I spoke somewhat nervously not used to being called on in class.**

**The purple hedgehog introduces herself to me "hi I am Jade the Hedgehog." She said softly to me as I sat back down I smile gently at her.**

**The half class block was gym luckily it was raining out so we got to stay in and have a free day I sat down over against the wall as I was thinking about my history homework my uncle gave me.**

"**I hope my next class goes well…" I spoke to myself gently Biology was my next class a Mr. Jones I heard he gave anyone or everyone detention just for little trivial things like talking before class or jogging to get to class on time.**

"**Hey what's up?" The famous Sonic the hedgehog asked me I quickly recognized him.**

"**Just worrying about my biology class… I got Mr. Jones…" I replied.**

"**Oh he is really nasty teacher I have his class next also along with my cousin Jade I think you two have the same history class together." Sonic said hating Mr. Jones like no tomorrow.**

"**Oh I am Ryu, and I know who you are Sonic the hedgehog." I introduced myself gently at least I am making friends, or trying to at the very best.**

"**Nice to meet'cha Ryu." Sonic said in a friendly up beat tone him and I talked for the rest of the block making it on time for Mr. Jones class.**

**The bell rang for my third period class Biology with Mr. Jones I kept my cool while he **

**tried to find a reason I just know it to send me down to detention.**

"**Mr. Ryu are you copying someone else's work in class come to my desk this instant." I walked over to his desk and take the detention slip and headed to the room with my bag, and taking three copies of the homework with me.**

**During detention Ryu spinning his pen on the desk sighing wishing that he could get even against**


End file.
